Lyeaf
by robyndistrict12
Summary: This is the Prequel to The Valiant! For all my fans,hopefully this answers all the questions from The Valiant. If you have not read the Valiant,It may help to do so,Thank you,All rights go to C.S.Lewis Enjoy! and read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A young Woman stumbled though the busy streets of Telmar,heavily pregnant. As people shouted and walked around doing their daily business. Her waters close to breaking and she was deteriorating quickly. She trudged through the thick snow trying to think of her child and it's welfare. She didn't know where to go,her husband a sailor had left on a voyage. Her parents angry of her life choices had threw her out. She had no money and nowhere to go. She knew she needed help,she didn't know where to go. She looked desperately at the many people who tried to ignore her. They knew who she was and they were not allowed to help her,she was going to be giving birth out of wedlock. Something frowned upon in their community .So they carried on ignoring the crying woman as best they could. A small thought lingered at the back of her mind and she tried to push it away,She could not send her child there. She would never see them again but she knew she needed to. She held her stomach protectively and took a lot of her strength and shape shifted into a bird. She made the long journey until she made it to Narnia. She flew through the trees avoiding snow. Until she came to the snow figure that she knew was the White Witch's Castle. She landed in the soft snow. Morphing back into her human form. She lay on her back breathing heavily. The pain was spreading and she knew she had better act fast. She looked up at the Deathly pale palace and gulped. She walked up the hill until she came to the front door. She hit her knuckle off the door,the ice burning her skin. The door opened and she stumbled inside. She walked along the shiny ice corridor until she came to a large room. Walking in slowly. She saw a beautiful women sitting in a throne. The women pushed down her dress and tried to make herself look presentable. She walked forward and stopped before the women who looked at her with piercing blue yes. 'Yes?' Replied Jadis. The women gulped and began 'Your majesty,I am pregnant and I cannot look after my baby,I was wondering if' she stopped and closed her eyes 'Well?' shouted Jadis The women bit her lip and tears ran down her dirty face 'I was wondering if she could join your army.' She closed her eyes and let the tears slid down her face. Jadis stood up and walked across to the woman. 'Tell me' she purred 'Why would you send her here?' The women nodded and said 'I wanted her to be well looked after and I cannot provide it for her.' The Witch smiled and said 'Of Course'. She whistled lowly and a wolf and a young women entered. The witch nodded and said 'This women is pregnant and needs our help.

The women lay on a bed rubbing her stomach. Her baby,the baby she would never get to see grow up. She cried and tried to make as little noise as possible. Then she felt a pop and suddenly where she sat was soaking wet. She screamed and clutched her stomach fearing her baby had died. The young women came running in and took her hand 'Push' she said quietly. 'What?' Cired the women. 'Push' she said again a little more firmly. The women closed her eyes and pushed she felt a raw pain burn across the lower part of her body and she screamed repeatedly. The women squeezed the young women's fingers she thought they would break and then suddenly a breeze of relief flew across her body. Gasping for breath she lay back and through her breaths she spluttered 'Is it here?,Have I done it?' The young women nodded and then a small cry filled the room. An infants innocence cry rang through the palace. The women cried and begged to hold her child. It is a girl said the young women handing her a small blanket. She looked inside and saw a small baby looking back up at her her green eyes captivated her from the start. She laughed and then remembered how short a time she had with her child. 'So what will you call her?' asked the young women. The women breathed in a few times and replied 'Lyeaf'. She smiled. 'I'm sure she will grow to be a good person'. 'I'm sure she will' said the young women.

Jadis had left the child and her mother together for three days and thought that would be enough time, she had never been one for emotion she had made her way up the room and stood outside she tried to be kind and knocked the door gently. She may have been a cruel unforgiving women but deep down inside she had a heart. She looked around the door and saw the woman who was in the middle of feeding her baby. She pushed open the door and entered the women pulled up her blankets and apologized. 'It hardly matters' said Jadis,'We are all women here'. 'I am guessing you have come for the the baby' Asked the women. Jadis nodded and said 'I am afraid so'. The women looked at the small child and planted a kiss on her forehead and then handed her over to the witch. The witch held the small child in her arms. She looked down and the child looked back,The witch nodded she looked strong,she would make an excellent warrior,when the time was needed,whenever that may be. The women who was half dressed stood and said 'Your Majesty' Jadis turned and looked at her. The women looked back and said 'I am a shape shifter,and so is that child you are holding'. The Witch's kind face hardened. 'You mean to tell me,that I let a shape shifter into my home' She shouted. The women took several steps back and stuttered 'I'm sorry,I just needed help,I-' 'Silence' Screamed the witch. She lay down the crying child on the bed and took her wand out from her cloak. She raised it high into the air and stabbed the young women repeatedly. The women screamed the ground became saturated in thick Scarlett blood. 'Stop' she begged. The women held her stomach and looked up at the queen who looked back her chest rising heavily. She stabbed the women through her heart. Her magic freezing it permanently. Looking at the dead women lying beneath her she realized what she had done,she turned and picked up the baby the cream blanket turning red under her touch. She left the room closing the door behind her. She walked up to a servant who looked at the queen who was covered in what seemed to be blood and was holding a seaming infant. The women opened her mouth and Jadis narrowed her eyes. 'Just clean up the mess' she growled. She stormed down the corridor and stopped in front on the front door,she looked at the baby,She may be a shape shifter but she could be a good warrior if trained the correct way. 'Magnium' She cried. A large black wolf appeared 'Yes,your Majesty' He growled. 'Find a dwarf and tell him we have a new recruit.'. The wolf ran out into the night howling loudly. Jadis smiled soon she would be rid of this child. When returned Jadis handed him the baby and said bring her back when she is of age.

Lyeaf grew quickly from an crying infant,to an inquisitive Toddler and finally became a happy child. She grew up in a war camp so knew her way around weapons. She was given a dagger on her 7th birthday and was told she would need it one day to protect Narnia. After living with Dwarfs and Giants,Lyeaf thought she was pretty normal until one day she found herself able to trans morph into anything she liked,that entertained the child gradually she she revived education so the child was not illiterate. She turned nine and the child was forced to start training she was to be shaped into the warrior that the White Witch wanted. Hours upon hours of combat training and grueling physical endurance,turned the child into a violent grumpy character. She stopped playing and was involved with destroying of places that The Witch ordered. She asked who her mother was one day whilst training and was slapped around the head for asking questions,she grew into a sulky underfeed teenager and hated every minute of living. The witch requested to speak with her one day and she was told about the Prophecy and how she would help to rid Narnia of the enemies who were illegally on Narnaian Soil.

**Yes,so If you liked this and have anything thoughts,Ideas or just your overall opinion just PM or Review**

**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jadis Pov;**

I was sitting in the study writing when I heard a sharp knock at the door. I knew it was time. I removed the ice glasses off the end of my nose and folded them gently holding them in my hand. 'Enter' I boomed. The door swung open and a young women entered. It was Lyeaf. The girl had certainly grown. She was short and had Elfin ears. She had a sharp jaw and a long nose. She still had her captivating green eyes and long white hair which floated down her back. She was wearing a tight fighting purple dress and had a sword Holster sitting loosely on her small hips. She stood waiting her mouth in a thin line. I smiled she was pretty,but she looked dangerous. I stood 'So tell me Lyeaf,what skills do you have'. The girl looked up at me and replied 'My queen,I am trained in disguise,combat and survival'. I thought to myself 'Respectful and educated.' I nodded. ' How you have grown,since our last meeting'. She nodded and asked 'How old was I?'. 'You were minutes born my dear,right after your mother died.' Her lip wobbled. 'Yes,I was told she died,do you know how?'. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes,the girl was more intelligent than I thought.' 'Childbirth,my dear,some women just can't do it'. 'Anyway' I said walking around to her and sitting on my desk infront of her. 'You are fighting in the army today,I believe?'. Lyeaf nodded. 'I want you to attack from the West. They will not be expecting a women so they will be surprised.' 'Please do not die,as you are required'. Lyeaf nodded and said 'Anything else my queen? 'No' I said 'You are dissmisted. Lyeaf nodded and left the room,closing the door with a snap behind her. I returned to my desk and sat down. The child would have to be told eventually she was not stupid,but I need to mind my time,the child is turning fourteen in a month's time. She understands she is a shape shifter but where does she think she got it from?,she will have to learn from herself I thought. Opening my book and returning to my work,I stopped distracted by Lyeaf,I thought to myself. Did I feel bad?,for killing her mother? The women shouldn't have came here. I only didn't kill her child because she needed help. I picked up my quill and pushed the girl to the back of my mind.

**Lyeaf's Pov;**

I stood in the small tent getting changed. I was wearing my dress like usual. They wanted me to wear armour to protect myself,but that wasn't happening. I wasn't going to make myself all heavy in case I needed to run,a sword was left behind for me too,a new one at that. I picked it up and looked at it. It was silver and heavy and had a bright red grip at the top. I slid it into my holster and took a hold of my hair. I twisted it around my fingers and attached it to the top of my head knotting a small band around it,before exiting my tent. My general looked at me and said 'Armour,now!' I sighed and pretended to walk back when I heard the fanfare going and quickly slipped in behind a few horseback soldiers. I looked over the top of the hill and saw the enemy side advancing. I heard the shout of advance and the army started running down the hill. To my surprise. I stayed where I was and only headed down when the battle had began. I walked down the hill and into the battlefield. Arrows and dead men littered the field all ready not even two minutes into the battle. A young man ran up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder. 'Excuse me' I shouted try to shake him off. 'No,my good lady'. He called 'You can't be here,this is a battle and dangerous. These men are cruel.' I continued to try and shrug him off but he wouldn't budge. I reached into the holster and drew the sword. I stabbed the man in the stomach and his grip released immediately. The man fell to the floor and held his stomach gasping like a fish. I looked down at him and watched the light leave his eyes. I looked down at my hands which were shaking. That felt good I thought to myself. I launched into the battle and fought my way through to the other side. I was standing trying to catch my breathe when Five men walked across to me. I walked backwards until I tripped and landed flat on my back. I looked up as they formed a semi-cricle around me. 'Good afternoon' One purred. I glared at him. 'It's a shame' he said turning to the others 'That we have to kill her'. Without a moments hesitation I jumped up and ran widely across the field the soldiers hot on my heels. I was running along the frozen landscape,when I took a sharp left and cut through the large forest. I couldn't hear any footsteps from behind so I continued,jumping fallen logs and avoiding trees. I eventually fell to the frozen floor and lay on my back gasping like a fish for air. When I felt better I sat up. Walking slowly. I came across a frozen lake. I took a sharp stone and smacked the ice repeatedly until It cracked and I got a small pool of water. I looked down at myself. I was a mess. My face was streaked with blood and dirt. My hair which was hanging out of my band was covered in blood. I cupped my hands and placed them in the icy water,without thinking I threw the water into my face. Shocking me,shaking my face dry,I saw the blood had left particularly. I shaking my head. I stood up and continued my walk through the forest. The frosty road ended and I was faced with thick deep white snow. I started to trudge through. I cut down branches which got in my way. I stopped when I heard voices. I scampered up the nearest tree and looked down. It was four children,Children? in Narnia. I thought. There was two boys,the oldest boy had long blonde hair,he was tall and muscular. His eyes were blue and his face slightly tanned. The other boy was smaller with Raven Black hair,his eyes a sharp green like my owns. I was rather skinny and I scoffed. There was also two girls. The older girl had long brown hair hair and deep brown eyes,her lips were a pale pink. She was a very pretty girl I was almost jealous. The other girl who I presumed was the youngest. Had chin length Black hair and blue eyes. To my surprise the girls were wearing skirts. That would them arrested here in Narnia. They were all wearing thick winter clothes and shivering slightly. I couldn't understand why,Narnia wasn't cold. I heard the youngest boy moaning about the cold and why did he have to trudge through the snow. I took an immediate dislike to him. I saw them run in a left direction shouted 'Lucy,Lucy'. I frowned and followed them. They stopped outside a small house. A faun lived there I think. I noted the small girls upset over the dissaperence of the faun. A low whistle brought the children's attention. It was a beaver. It was thumping it's tail of the floor and gesturing the children walk towards him. I morphed into a bird silently and flew across to where the beaver was standing. Listening closely I heard him say "s-s-s-shh! Not so loud,we're not safe not even here". My hearing was rustled and then I heard "They say Aslan is on the move-perhaps has already landed" The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Alsan. I needed to get back to the queen,and fast. The children and the beaver started to head off. I took to the skies and flew through the trees. I landed in the soft snow before the queens castle. I morphed back to human from and walked up the hill. I opened the heavy ice door and walked down the icy corridor. The queen was sitting in a chair behind a large icy table. She removed silver glasses from the end of her nose and looked me up and down,I did look rather dirty to say the least. My dress was torn and filthy. My hair was a crows nest and had got worst since my morphing. "Yes?" She replied. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and smiled "Aslan,is on the move". Her face harden

**Thank you,Any ideas,thoughts or opinions just PM or Review**

**Thanks guys ~R~**


	3. Chapter 3

The queen stood up at once,the chair falling backwards smashing into a thousand pieces. "Where" she screamed. Walking around to me. I tired my best not to feel intimidated by her. I took a deep breathe and said "I heard some kids talking about it". "Edmund" The queen snapped. "Pardon?" I asked. Folding my arms across my chest. "How many were there?". I thought back. I counted the sullen dark haired boy,the Blonde attractive boy and the two girls. "Four,my queen.". She grinned her smile reaching either end of her ears. "He will come here"."Who?" I asked. "Edmund". I nodded. The queen looked at me. She looked at my definition and the muscles popping out of my tight dress. "He'll come here,torture him". I looked at her. "For what?". "He is an enemy of the state and we must get as much information as we can from him. "As you wish" I said. Leaving the room. I walked into the main hall where the queen's frozen throne sat. I walked up the stairs and stood on the balcony. Overlooking Narnia. In the distance I saw a young boy trudging up the hill and making his way to the front door. There was three other figures. "Edmund!" someone screamed and then silence. He was here. The door rumbled open and slammed shut. I smiled and spun around. I walked to the top of the stairs. The idiot had sat himself down in the queen's was the boy from the forset. He had been stupid to have came here. "Like it?" I heard. I looked down and saw the queen behind him. "Tell me Edmund,is your brother deaf?" The boy looked confused. He murmured a reply which the queen returned with another question. He laughed and said "No but Mum says-". "THEN, HOW DARE YOU COM ALONE". She screamed. Even I jumped. The young boy's lower lip wobbled. She sat herself down her throne while the boy sat there. He asked another question which I couldn't quite catch when a small dwarf came up behind him. He pulled out a long knife which he held into his back ad pushed him in the direction of the dungeon . That was my queue. I walked down the stairs to see the queen looking very angry. "How badly?" I asked. She stood up and growled "Hurt him,till he's begging for his mother". I smiled and walked down the stairs. The boy had been locked in a small cell and was crying. I looked in and saw the heavy shackles around his tiny wrists. A rush of pain went to my heat. I couldn't feel bad I had a job to do. I walked from the shadows and came into view. I opened his door and walked in closing it behind me. He looked up at me,the sliver tears running down his cheeks. "Who are you?". I struggled to keep a straight face,I didn't want to show him mercy. "Lyeaf" I replied. "Are you here to help me?" "No" I replied. "I am here to hurt you unfortunately" He tired to move backwards but I stamped my foot down on the iron between his shackles. Dropping him to his knees. I removed the knife from the back of my dress and ran the sharp edge across the boys pail neck. He screamed as the Scarlett blood poured down his neck. I removed my foot and kicked him in the chest. Knocking him backwards. He rolled into a ball on the door. I grabbed the iron and pulled him up until he was eye level. I punched him in the eye his head rolled back. I took the knife and slammed it off his lip bursting it open. The boy lay blood pouring everywhere. I kicked him in the stomach and he coughed. He rolled over onto his front and coughed up blood across the concrete floor. I had done enough. He was only a kid. I tried not to show any emotion and left the room I stood in the shadows and listened to his tears. The boy wanted to go home. I had done my part. I wasn't taking any more to do with it. I walked over to the queen who sat in her throne. When I entered she smiled. "Crying" I said. "Good" she spat. She called the dwarf. "Lets go,get the boy". "What?" I cried. "That boy is in agony". The queen turned to me and walked up to me. She took one pale long finger and traced the outline of my cheek. She grabbed my face and pulled me close to her. Her nails digging into my face. I felt the blood dripping down my cheeks onto my dress. "Listen to me" She hissed "Your alive,because we are to be a solider. "Don't have a heart,he's not worth it". She let go off my face and said "Go get changed,you stink". She walked back to her throne and sat down. "Meet us at the forest at nine o o'clock" I walked up the stairs and looked back. The dwarf was dragging the crying boy outside. The had replaced the iron shackles with brown rope. I walked back to the balcony and looked back. The boy had fallen face down into the snow and lay there. The queen's servant repeatedly kicked the little thing until he got up. The queen then came out and got into a carriage the boy was pushed onto the floor next to here feet. She looked at me and nodded. The carriage took off through the snow.

I let my dress fall to the floor. I stepped into the bath and sat down Slowly very slowly I washed my aching body body with a scratchy flannel . I left the warm water sting my bruises and cuts. I took the chance to look at the damage. I had received cuts from swords and I looked into the piece of glass. My face had two identical imprints where she had grabbed my face. I tried not to focus on the pain. I washed the blood out of my hair and off my body. When I got out. I went in hunt of my dress. The queen wouldn't mind. I took a peak around the door and one had been left for me. I slipped it on. All dresses I wore. Seemed to cling to me. I replied my holster and cleaned my sword. I took the cloak that had been left behind and slung it behind my shoulders. I walked out into the night and started to make my way to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through the dark forest. The silver moon shone down on the forest floor clearing a dirt path for me to follow. The noises of nature filled my ears. The creaking of frogs and even the slow,gentle swaying of trees and their branches. As I walked further in,the light began to disappear. I squinted my eyes and saw an orange light flickering in the distance. I walked towards the light to find it was a torch attached to a tree. I took it and held it in front of me. I walked on looking for the queen. The sound of a scream stopped me in my tracks. I listened hard to hear the scream ring out again. I tired not to feel uncomfortable that I was following someones blood curdling scream. I came into a clearing and saw the army. Giants carried logs back and forth. All sorts of disgusting creatures were preparing weapons. I looked around for the queen to see her sitting on her throne in the corner. Her dwarf missing. The sound of muffled crying made me turn. The boy,Edmund was sitting on the forest floor. He had obviously cried to much as the queen had,had him silenced. The dwarf stood over him with a knife and brought int dangerously close to his face. He was covered in blood and his face was shinny in the moonlight with his tears. Piercing into his skin the boy screamed. The cloth making the noise travel no distance. I lunged at the dwarf. Knocking him over,the silver knife flew out of his hand. We rolled about the floor. I tried to climb over him to free the boy. Two of the queens animals dragged me off him. The little dwarf punched me in the face. I closed my eyes but felt the warm flow of blood down my face. I never felt my feet leave the floor. When I opened my eyes I was looking up at the queen. She looked down at me. "Lyeaf" she said shaking her head. "Can you never stay out of trouble?" I scowled at her still out of breathe from my fight. She sighed. She motioned to the animals. "Take her back to the castle" I'll deal with her later". I just glared at her and tried to struggle against the animals. They pulled me back to The queens ice castle. I was shocked that she was going through with this. They put me in a cell. One of the animals tried to put the shackles around my wrists but I kicked out and refused to be pinned down. They left locking the door behind them. I went over to the door and shook it. Calling out for somebody. I knew that nobody would come anyway. Edmund's Pov; I sat on the forest floor. The thick rope biting into my wrists. I tried to shake the cloth from around my mouth off but to no avail. I looked around for somebody,or something. I heard a rustle. I quickly looked to the bushes across from me. It was the dwarf. He walked towards me and I tried to move backwards. He grabbed the cloth from my mouth. I licked my dry lips and glared at him. "I'm just to make you scream,so Lyeaf knows where she's coming to." I shook my head and looked to the side. The dwarf removed a sharp dagger from his pocket. I was paralyzed with fear and slit my face with it. I couldn't stop the blood curdling scream that left my mouth. He done it again and I started to rock backwards trying to move my face away. The tears were streaming down my face. The dwarf came back over and grabbed my head. He retied the cloth and took the knife once more he sliced the skin I screamed again begging him to stop,and suddenly then he was gone. I looked in surprise It was the girl. She was trying to protect me? I thought back to the castle. My neck hurt thinking about the memory. She was pulled off the dwarf who had lost his hat. I tired not to laugh. He look ridiculous . Animals dragged her off and the Dwarf punched her in the face. I stood up and ran at the dwarf who laughed and pushed me over. I sat the cold hard floor. I felt a numbness spread through my bottom. I shifted from side to side and sighed. A creaking of a door made me bounce up. It was the witch. She had brought a human with her this time. I leant against the bars and looked at her. She turned her head to the side and said "Are you ready to become an adult?" I shook my head "I'm good" I replied. She nodded her head laughing. She looked to the solider who opened the door. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out. I looked at him and said "I don't need babied". He twisted my arm behind my back and I hissed in pain. "Lets go" said the queen. 


End file.
